Sharon Kreuger
CS3 = |-|CS2 = |-|CS1 = Sharon Kreuger is a major character in The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel tetralogy. She is the Reinford family's maid and the personal secretary to her master, the CEO, Irina Reinford. She was later sent from her boss's orders to become dorm manager of Student Dormitory 3 at the Thors Military Academy, and has the utmost respect of Alisa as an older sister figure. Profile Appearance In the Trails of Cold Steel series, Sharon's appearance remains unchanged. A dark violet maid's outfit with a white apron, brown boots, and waist chord. Personality In Trails of Cold Steel, Sharon displays herself as a humble and cheerful woman, devoted entirely to her work for the Reinford family. She never makes any objections to orders given by Irina, and rarely finds herself conflicting with Alisa. Her devotion to the Reinfords is so great that anybody who allies with them she also devotes her service to, as seen with Class VII. Sharon also tends to tease Alisa about her relationships with others, as well as say various things to Alisa to make her feel embarrassed, most notably, bringing up her relation with Rean. A maid whose multitasking abilities reach no end, yet her background remains extremely secretive before she came into the Reinford family's services. Until the break-out of the Civil War, she reseals herself as an Ouroboros Enforcer, though she does show levels of sadism towards her enemies. When asked about her position in the society, she claims that she's "on leave" from that position, and will not waver from her devotion to the Reinford family. For her, this has not caused a conflict of interest in the story as of yet. Sara Valestein is the only character who Sharon displays a hint of hostility towards due to her already knowing her real background. though this interaction is mild passive-aggressive behavior from both parties. Despite this, Sharon and Sara tend to get along on the battlefield, though Sara remains highly suspicious of Sharon's day-to-day activities, due to Sharon's allegiances with Ouroboros. Character Profile Trails of Cold Steel I Sharon first appeared in the 3rd Chapter of the series as the made of Class VII dormitory. A supermaid who can make things happen in all things no one could expect, Sharon Kreuger is a graceful housemaid whose cooking and various skills are conducted of the highest caliber which makes her beneficial to the Reinford family. Her punctuality is described to be of perfect attendance whenever she approaches Rean and Class VII by helping them during their field studies, much to Alisa's chagrin and unwilling surprise. When the Civil War broke out and Trista was next under siege from the Noble Alliance, all of Thors instructors prepared the defense line where Sharon revealed her true identity. A member of the secret society, Ouroboros as Enforcer Number IX, “The Severing Chains”. Sharon claims to be "on leave" from the society while remaining loyal to the Reinford family, even after revealing herself to Class VII. Trails of Cold Steel II Sharon first appeared in the second series as she assisted the Class VII in disabling the Orbal Wave Jammer situated at the top floor of the Imperial Watchtower at the Nord Highland. She also appeared on board the Crimson Train as the rest of Class VII attempts to infiltrate it inside the Sachsen Iron Mine. She appeared out of nowhere when Irina called out to her. She later assisted Rean, Alisa, and their classmates on rescuing Irina Reinford and the retake of Reinford HQ. At the end of the Civil War, Sharon remained to the Reinford Family while receiving more affections from Alisa's grandfather, Gwyn Reinford. She became the Group's Senior Manager while still on duty as a maid. Trails of Cold Steel III Sharon's profile was revealed when she received a mission from F. Novartis, dated S. 1196, in an attempt to infiltrate the Reinford Group's headquarter in Roer. She was to make contact with Franz Reinford but failed her mission, suffering a life-threatening injuries, and killing the person she was supposed to meet. However, her victim's wife, Irina Reinford, decided to help cure the girl. Since the Order changed aliases for each mission and only use the names of 'Kreuger' or 'Severing Chains', Irina decided to give her the first name Sharon. She accepted the work as the maid of the Reinford family by using of the freedom granted to Enforcers of Ouroboros. Later on, Franz Reinford, appeared in the series as Black Alberich of the Gnome, whom first thought to be dead but revealed that he has been alive since the [[Dark Ages|'Dark Ages']]. Gospel Plan Sharon was involve on the attacks related to the annihilation of Bracer Guild Branches inside the Erebonian Empire. She, along with the jaeger corp Jester eventually first encountered and fought the then A-Rank Bracer [[Sara Valestein|'Sara Valestein']]. Trivia *Sharon's name was given to her by Alisa's mother, Irina Reinford. Prior to meeting Irina, she was simply a killing doll referred to as "Kreuger". *According to Bleublanc who queries Sharon about her current allegiance, she replies "it is too late to do so", unlike Joshua and Renne. Category:Female Characters Category:Ouroboros Category:Household Servants Category:Thors Academy Staff Category:Assassin Category:Party Members Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails Characters